Doki Doki Gakuensai no Oujisama
by Firey Chronicles
Summary: Semi-Translation of the hilariously corny dialogues from the dating sims of the PoT PS2 games; Gakuensai no Ooujisama, Dokidoki survival. Character x OC All the big 5 charas are covered !rotating character tags per update!
1. Echizen Ryoma

**Pairing: **Guy of your choice (Who I translate) X you (Whatever the heck the OC character says)

**Disclamation**: I do not own Prince of Tennis series, nor any of the games. However I do own DS copies of Prince of Tennis Driving Smash Side King and Genius.

**Self promotion XD**: Well, if anyone knows me I do Thrill pair fics called Achromatic Colors and Colors of Blood. I also did First Dawn, which is discontinued, stars Momoshiro in the Final Fantasy realm. (PS. yes the next chapter of AC and CB is underway)

**Summary**: Semi-Translation of the hilariously corny dialogues from the dating sims of the PoT PS2 games; Gakuensai no Ooujisama, Dokidoki survival. Character x OC Ch.1: Echizen Ryoma

A friend of mine wanted me to translate this so I did.

* * *

**Doki Doki Gakuensai no Oujisama**

**_Games:_**

_Dokidoki Survival - Umibe no Secret_

_Dokidoki Survival - Sanroku no Mystic_

_Gakuensai no Oji-sama_

**Info**: As many of you probably know, Prince of Tennis has many dating simulation games on the PS2. If you understand Japanese, you know that the games are absolutely hilarious and cheesy and you would know right off the bat that the developers are trying to cater to the rabid fangirls who want their dream PoT characters as their boyfriend. Sadly these Japanese games never went through translations so unless you are fluent in Japanese, you cannot understand the hilariousness of the dialogues which is basically the whole point of the games.

This fic is chiefly translation for the ending of the games with a few descriptions of the scenes and expression, and tone voiced by the characters so English fans may laugh their heads off as well. Because of the localization problems in the PS2, I only have DS copies of Prince of Tennis Driving Smash Side King and Genius, which is partly dating sim but rather subtle as these emphasize on tournament more than dating (wow, I know), so for the PS2 games I will rely on what's available on Youtube and for this chapter I will start on Ryoma's ending in Gakuensai no Ooujisama.

**Sidenote**: I think in all PS2 versions of the games, they have this bonus scene creator thing where you can use all the dialogues you received during the game and create scenes. Therefore, there are some fans that manipulate the positioning of the dialogues they unlocked throughout the game to create cough slash scenes. So if you enter a youtube video that has comments that says "Omg, PoT is a gay game?" you'll know why.

**Funny note**: If you noticed, the art in those games are a lot softer and nicer than the original manga. Whoever the artists were, they draw better than Takeshi Konomi. Unfortunately that's not the case for the anime.

**Gakuensai no Ooujisama**

**Background**: "The main storyline of Gakuensai no Oujisama is based upon all the tennis teams cooperating in a multi-school joint school festival. You are placed in the shoes of a girl who is assigned to become school festival manager for a specific tennis team. (You pick at the very beginning of the game) From there, you will talk to and interact with the boys on your assigned tennis team and try to snag a guy for yourself! o" quote - The Gakuensai no Oujisama Translation Project

The festival itself is sponsored by the Atobe cooperation, which in the anime, has his richness exaggerated beyond measure so you can imagine how crazily big/awesome this festival is – if I remember correctly there is an anime episode on this. For the sake of convenience, I will call this second year brunette with long hair from whichever school team of the target guy "Mei" (for Me plus I) as they don't supply a name, and will continue to use this in the Dokidoki versions (if I get there) though they have a separate girl for each.

For two weeks, you purposely threw yourself in the path of the guy of your choice (you also have to go around to gather info about the said guy from other teammates) and depending on the action you choose, he will have of love meter of 100 and if that is completely filled, the three tight mouthed characters; Ryoma, Tezuka, and Akutsu Jin will say "I love you" on the last day of the festival. (I want to see Ryoma and Tezuka damn it!) Apparently it's very hard to get - no duh. Basically, the romantic ones confess to you but the endings of the hard mouthed ones have to be coaxed out by you.

Now on to the actual thing;

**Echizen Ryoma's Normal Ending**

(Background, dialogue of all characters, facial expressions, and tone of voice of the guy are there, but some parts are made up. It is subjected to translation error and personal interpretation. The content has been slightly modified to make it flow better as the actual thing is almost purely dialogue (and also partly because of the language barrier) but it is 95.76 percent accurate, 127 percent added description that's not part of the real thing.

xxxx

I strongly advice you to watch the youtube video as you read this. It's more funnier that way.

_**youtube (dotcom) /watch?vlzhvXwdS9hU**_

Kentarou Minami's voice rang through the microphone. "Finally, the enjoyable school festival has come to an end. For our last event, we will conclude the festival with the traditional folkdance."

"Traditional folkdance huh…," Mei muttered to herself and watched the crowd surrounding the huge bonfire. "I got the manual for the steps but I'm not confident enough that I could pull this off."

Footsteps came closer from behind her, but she wasn't paying attention. Ryoma called her in a bored voice. "What are you doing? Standing there."

"Ah!" She snapped out of her musing and quickly turned around. "Oh it's you Ryoma-kun. You surprised me."

"It's bad that it was me?" Ryoma looked off to the side.

Mei shook her head, "N-no that's not it. I was just surprised that's all."

"You're not going to dance?" He asked seriously.

She nodded, "I don't have the confidence to."

"Confidence huh."

"W-what's with that look?" Mei asked.

Ryoma closed his eyes. He looked off to the side. "Nothing much," She made an annoyed noise at his reply. He made no note of it. "If you're not going to dance, let's go over there for a bit. I have something that I want to talk to you about."

"Ah, that's fine…."

"Then let's go." He said in that monotonic voice and began to walk off. Mei followed him, slightly confused at what the reclusive kouhai would want to talk to her about.

xxxxxxx Plaza xxxxxxx

"So what did you want to talk about?" She finally asked when she saw that they were alone in the plaza.

Not looking at her, he said. "Sempai, you're not in any club are you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Umm, yeah."

"Clubs…you're not joining any?"

"Nnn," she contemplated in a thoughtful voice, "now I feel like I want to do something but…."

He eyed her. "Eh? What do you want to do?"

"I haven't decided yet, but my job as a manager of the sports club was fun, so I kind of want to do something that can benefit others."

"Then, I know a good one."

"Hn? What is it?"

"Manager of the tennis club."

"Tennis club?"

"Un." He nodded, "If it was you sempai, then you could contend with Inui-sempai."

"Contend with Inui-sempai?" There was a shocked tone. "Contend what?"

A smile appeared on his face that was by any means, not his usual trademark smirk. "You're the first person to overcome the Inui juice." (A/N: I'm not sure either, (what about Fuji?) it's a previous scene in the game which I haven't seen)

"Uhh not really…."

"You don't want to?" She detected a hint of sadness in his tone. There was a slight hurt on his expression.

"It's not that I don't want to…why this all of a sudden?"

Ryoma moved a step forward. "It's not sudden, I always thought about it…."

"Eh?"

"I want sempai to be the tennis club's manager."

"W-why?"

He smiled. "It's enjoyable when I'm with you sempai… and also…."

"And also…?"

"I don't get tired of watching you sempai."

Mei doesn't know how to feel after hearing that statement. She was at a lost. "Ugh, I'm not sure if that's a compliment."

"To me it was."

"Then… thank you."

"Sempai."

"Hn?"

"Do you plan to become the manager of the tennis club?"

"…I haven't decided."

Shocked, Ryoma's eyes widen. "Why?"

"Managers must treat all members of the club equally right?"

Ryoma nodded. He glanced at her with puppy eyes.

"I don't trust myself to do that at the moment."

"Does that mean you're interested in someone from the tennis club?" There was an anxious tone as Ryoma backed away.

"It's a bit deeper than that." She admitted shyly.

"Deeper?"

"It's more… 'like' I guess"

Ryoma gaped a bit as his eyes widen even further. He took another step backwards. "Who is it?"

"Do you want to know?"

He looked away from the girl. "…If you want to say it then go ahead." His tone said otherwise.

"You're being cocky again. But I'll let it slide this time."

He was silent.

"That's person is terribly blunt and has a foul mouth."

"Hnn."

"He's very good at tennis and is very cool."

"…And?"

"He's cocky, glares half of the time, and… he's younger than me."

"Eh?" Ryoma looked at her wide-eyed.

"You've figured it out yet?"

"The person that sempai likes… is it…."

"That's right. It's you Ryoma-kun."

Stunned, Ryoma doesn't know what to say.

"I finally said it. What about you Ryoma-kun? You don't hate me do you?"

He looked away. "I don't… hate you."

"…That's good…." Slowly, Mei began to sniff.

"Eh?" Ryoma was shocked at the incoming tears, but then he became concerned. "Sempai, why are you crying?"

"A girl just confessed with all their heart. Even if you just said you don't hate me… I feel…."

"Sempai…." He said to her softly as he goes really close to her.

"What is it?"

"Forget about what I said earlier. I said I don't hate you, but to tell you the truth…."

"Eh?"

Mei's vision blurred. The background became more vivid and brighter. There were sparkles twinkling. "I… about Mei-sempai." Mei stopped sniffing. Ryoma fell silent. "Sempai, are you really crying?"

"Oh, the tears stopped a moment ago"

"Sempai… you cheated."

In a much more cheerful tone, Mei continued. "Anyway, what were you trying to say? 'I…' and then?"

"…I'm not telling." Ryoma quickly turned away.

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

"Mou…" Mei pouted.

Looking at her pout, Ryoma smiled again. "Sempai, you're like a kid. Normally you would get it without me telling it to you."

"But I still want to hear it though." She smiled.

xxxxxxx Another Day xxxxxxx

"Can we stop this for today?" Mei whined. The yellow ball she was trying to hit bounced astray for the billionth time today and worst of all, she couldn't even hit more than ten consecutive bounces.

"You're giving up already sempai?" He smiled. Mei was happy to note that he was not wearing the arrogant smirk she had seen him wear numerous times in public.

"I'm not giving up; I'm just bored of it." She excused herself.

"You get bored too quickly Mei-sempai." Ryoma said casually, his tone void of the annoyance when they have just met in just little over two weeks ago.

"But it's so boring, hitting the ball against the wall."

"Well… it doesn't matter."

"It's enough for me to be the manager. I don't plan on to join the girl's tennis team after all."

He shook his head. "…Who was it that said you wanted to be at least my practice partner?"

"Oh right… sorry." She scratched her head. She did promise him, but she became more of a hindrance to his practice than anything; but, Ryoma doesn't seem to mind.

"Well, that's the usual for you."

"Nee, could you stop calling me 'sempai' already?"

"Wh-why?" He stuttered, surprised that she would asked such a thing.

"Because it sounds so formal."

"Sempai will always be sempai." He stated bluntly.

"But I'm Ryoma-kun's … right?"

"You want me to call you just by your name?" She nodded. "I don't want to."

"Nande?" She complained.

"I might call you by that by accident during club hours…."

"I fine with it though."

"I don't want to."

"Meany."

He sighed, "Mattaku, I wonder which one of us is actually older."

"But I will always be older than you Ryoma-kun."

"I don't mind."

"Then just call me by my name? Please?"

"…I can't do that just yet."

"Why not?"

He paused for a moment. "I'll think about it… once I grow taller than you sempai."

"…Fine."

"Do you understand me now?"

A smile tugged on the corner of her mouth. "So you have to drink milk everyday okay?"

He sighed. "I… don't really like milk, but I guess I can't do anything about it." There was a small smile to that statement. To Mei, it sounded like he gave up trying to avoid milk.

-fin-

* * *

Omg, Ryoma has such a sweet attitude. He basically lost all cockiness by the end and has infinite patience for you. Sigh, fan service. You have to be delusional to actually like this. Poor Sakuno? Hnn, I think I'll do Tezuka or Fuji next. I'll take requests? Of course the video has to be available somewhere.

Cooperated with my awesome co-writer and co-editor Sakura Moon!

**Review please!**

Tell me what you think about the game.

I'm not going to require any certain number of reviews for this one since the storyline is not mine, but it'll be nice if you did.

Published: 02/10/08

Revised:


	2. Tezuka Kunimitsu

I STRONGLY advise you to watch the video along with the script. It's 100 times more funnier that way. I posted the youtube link under this. I'll also do this for Ryoma file.

For my AC and CB readers, I'm sorry, I've been so busy these days you have no idea XP. But I will have a chapter of CB ready by Halloween I hope.

* * *

**Gakuensai no Ooujisama**

**Tezuka Kunimitsu's One hundred Percent (?) Ending**

_Youtube (dotcom) /watch?vhismFE4m2FU_

Kentarou Minami's voice rang through the microphone. "Finally, the enjoyable school festival has come to an end. For our last event, we will conclude the festival with the traditional folkdance."

"Traditional folkdance huh…," Mei muttered to herself as she watched the crowd surrounding the huge bonfire. "I got the manual for the steps, but I'm not confident enough that I could pull this off."

'_But before that, I must confirm 'it' with Tezuka-senpai._'

Footsteps came closer from behind her, but she wasn't paying attention. "What are you doing here?"

"T-Tezuka-senpai!"

"What are you so surprised of?"

"A-ah, n-nothing," She stuttered.

"You're not going to dance?"

"Ah-yes. I'm not really good at dancing."

"Is that a fact? Then it's the same as me."

"Senpai is like that too then."

"Ah." Tezuka turned to walk away.

She held him back. "Umm…,"

"What is it?"

"There's something I want to talk to you about, is that alright?"

"Oh, I don't mind."

"Can we go somewhere quieter?" She glanced around the bonfire.

"I understand. Let's go."

Xxxxxxxx Plaza xxxxxxxx

Once again, Minami glanced around the empty plaza. "This place seems fine. So, what did you want to talk about?" Stoic as ever, Tezuka crossed his arms.

"Tezuka-senpai, senpai is… umm…," Mei hesitated. Tezuka remained silent. "Senpai… do you have anyone you like?"

At that, he raised his eyebrows slightly. "…And I was wondering what you were going to ask."

"Please tell me."

He sighed. "…Very well." Mei waited for his answer in silence as he took a step closer. "In fact…there is someone I like." He said in a serious tone.

Shocked at his confession, Mei looked away from him to hide her disappointment. "…So it's true." He remained silent and expressionless. "Even… even so… it doesn't matter… I love you Tezuka-senpai!" Mei blurted out.

"Oh, thank you." His tone changed.

"Even if you like someone else, I still like senpai."

"Mei…."

"I won't trouble you, but I'll always like you senpai."

"Mei…," He took a step closer.

"Senpai, you don't have to worry about me." Unable to face his expression, Mei turned to run away.

"Hold it."

"Eh." She turned around, her eyes close to tears.

There was an exasperated expression on his face as he looked at her. "Why don't you let me speak for a while?"

"Oh…. I'm sorry."

"I understand your feelings Mei."

"Y-yes."

A slight crease in brows formed. "But you completely misunderstood mine."

"I-I'm sorry to confess so suddenly."

"That's not what I meant."

"Huh? But…."

"First, you asked me whether there is anyone I like," she nodded. "But you never asked who that person was."

"B-but if I ask that… I…"

"You are acting too hastily."

"S-sorry."

"But, I admire how you try your best in everything."

"T-thank you."

"I was pulled by your manners."

"I'm sorr… what?"

"You didn't hear me?"

"I-I heard you. B-but how do I interpret this?"

Mei's vision blurred. It was replaced with sparkling lights that glittered brightly as he took a step forward. "You don't need to interpret anything. It means that I like you." (A/N: Is this the one hundred percent video? I remember seeing one several months ago somewhere where he says it's unnecessary to say it since they both understand each other.)

"L-like? Eeee?" She exclaimed in disbelief and shock.

"…Why are you so surprised." He creased his brows slightly.

"But senpai… you've never…,"

He became serious. "You just never noticed, that's all."

"W-why me? I-I'm not special at all."

"Aren't you looking down on yourself? Have more confidence."

"A-ah… senpai… I… I…"

A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Please send me your regards from now on Mei." (a/n: there's no direct translation for this. It's the 'please take care of me' thing Japanese people say)

"Y-yes." And he smiled. It's the first time Mei had seen it.

Xxxxxxxx another day xxxxxxxx

Surrounding the mountain were a lot of maple trees. The orange leaves gave a beautiful atmosphere as well as scenery. Mei doubled, holding her knees and panted. Wearing a green shirt, Tezuka--being an athlete--stopped beside her without a hint of fatigue in him.

"Are you tired?"

"Ah, no, I'm still fine."

"Don't lie." He said in his serious tone. "Your breathing sounds ragged. Let's rest here." She agreed. "Are your legs fine?"

"Yes. I'm following the advice senpai gave me, so my shoes are not sliding." (A/N: past scene probably)

"It's easy for beginners to strain their ankles with it during mountain climbing. And also it is the most dangerous."

"And also it is important to rest when one's tired right?"

"That's right."

"When you rest, do not stretch your legs was it?"

He confirmed it. "If you stretch your legs, then you will burden your knees."

She got up from sitting. "I'm fine now. Let's go."

He nodded. "There's only a little way to go now."

They reached the clearing with beautiful scenery. The sky was blue and clear and the color was contrasted by the sea of maple trees. "Waa, it's so beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"I wanted you to see this view." He smiled.

"It's wonderful! Such beauty…."

"That's right."

"It was worth it to climb all the way up here."

"Hard working is essential. Efforts don't lie and it will connect the path to results." She agreed. "You really are… straightforward and honest."

"N-no that's not true." She turned away and blushed.

"I was pulled by you because of those qualities. There is no need to be embarrassed."

"A-ah… t-thank you… Tezuka-senpai."

"But you should do something about those hasty and careless qualities soon."

"S-sorry." She apologized.

"There's no need to apologize…," he laughed ever so slightly. "I don't dislike those qualities of you either."

"U-Umm…"

"Tezuka-senpai, can I call you by your name?"

"…I don't mind."

"Then… uhh… Ku… ku…."

"If it's hard to say it, don't force yourself."

"Hai…."

"That kind of thing will come naturally."

"Y-yes."

"Then let's start heading back."

"Eh? Already?"

"The weather on the mountains is unstable. Letting your guard down would be forbidden." She nodded. "Descending from a mountain is more difficult. Do not let your guard down."

"Yes Kunimitsu-san."

"That's a good response… Mei." She couldn't help but to later reflect that Tezuka-sempai's smile was the most beautiful of them all.

(A/N: Suki could be translated as like or love. It's up to you.)

* * *

Fanservice!! XDDD. I'm sorry, I couldn't get a hold of Fuji or Sanada. If anyone knows where to get it, please tell me! (but I'll do the Fuji from doki doki)

I just found Atobe when I finished Tezuka. So he's the next one. (And since he's more romantic than Ryoma and Tezuka, he'll do the confessing XDD, it's the most romantic one I've seen so far, more than Yukimura and Niou even)

…You guys, really can't review without some sort of prompt do you? I'm somewhat discouraged. Again, this stuff is not mine so I'm not going to put a cap but it would be nice you did.

Since me and Sakura Moon are both response junkies, (me more than her) I think we're going to go back to the Thrill pair now even though this thing doesn't take nearly as long.

**Review please! (**_time to beg ore-sama for an update! Muhahaha… lol just kidding but review,_**)**

Published: 17/10/08

Revised:


	3. Atobe Keigo

DID YOU KNOW? PRINCE of TENNIS is going to have a **SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"The December issue (on sale on November 4) of Shueisha's Jump Square magazine will reportedly announce that Takeshi Konomi will start a new manga series for The Prince of Tennis in the April issue (on sale on March 4). The purported advertisement from the Jump Square issue says that everything in The Prince of Tennis up to now has been "prologue" and that "a new legend for [the main character] Ryoma and the others will begin." Konomi ended the original manga series in Shueisha's Weekly Shonen Jump magazine last March after almost nine years and 379 installments. However, he has been soliciting new assistant artists since early August." – animenetwork

**OMFG!!!!!**

Speechless – hopefully this will revive the fandom!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Gakuensai no Ooujisama**

**Atobe Keigo's Ending**

_Youtube (dotcom) /watch?v=UkdXA8e9-y8_

Kentarou Minami's voice rang through the microphone. "Finally, the enjoyable school festival has come to an end. For our last event, we will conclude the festival with the traditional folkdance."

"Traditional folkdance huh…," Mei muttered to herself and watched the crowd surrounding the huge bonfire. "I got the manual for the steps, but I'm not confident enough that I could pull this off."

Footsteps came closer from behind her. "What you're going to dance Mei?"

She turned around. "Ah, Atobe-senpai. It's just that I couldn't remember the steps…."

"Ba-aka, don't mind the steps. I'll lead for you."

"Eh? B-but-"

"You don't want to?" He quirked his eyebrows in amusement.

"It's not that, if senpai and I danced together...what happened last time may happen again. And I don't want to trouble you senpai."

Atobe scoffed slightly, instead of the air coming out of his mouth, it came out through his nose giving that sound that it often produced. "What are you saying? It was my fault that I got you into the mess. Say it as many times as you want, but it wasn't your fault."

"B-but…."

"Relax. I'm not ever going to put you through that again…," He said in an arrogant tone. "You can trust me can't you?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then there is no problem. Let's dance…," He got down in a gentlemanly manner. "…let me have your hand, my lady."

"…Ok."

He led Mei to the dance floor; they danced together for some time. Mei lost track of time as she was too busy going with the flow. Everything about Atobe-senpai seemed to sparkle. "You danced better than I thought."

"Re-really?" She looked up to him with flushed cheeks. "I'm already giving everything I've got to follow senpai's lead."

"It's good enough. But there's always room for improvement in the future."

"The future…?"

"If you are going to be with me, you at least got to know how to dance."

"Eh?"

"Hmph, you're really dense after all… or is it your plan all along?"

"Umm… I'm sorry, I don't quite understand."

"…You weren't pretending after all." He sighed. "This is really a mood killer."

"Eh? Umm… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Even more importantly, think about the meaning that you and I are dancing together."

"Umm…to make me feel better?"

"You were feeling down?"

"No, I'm fine. Err, for the guess… I have no idea."

"Is that true?"

"…If so then… before I was thinking about something…"

"Really… what is it? Say it."

"I-I can't say it, because it's just me hoping."

"Hope huh…." He trailed off.

"Yes."

"Is that right… then that response is enough."

"Eh? But-"

"Don't move."

"Y-yes."

Atobe became silent. Mei's skin prickled, she felt many eyes watching her from those around them.

"Oh, looks like we're gathering attention. Okay, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Y-yes."

"…Just stay there and don't move, and keep silent."

"Okay…" She closed her eyes and wondered what senpai was going to do. The crowd gasped. 'Eh? What? Just now… there was something on my lips…' She opened her eyes. "Senpai, just now, what did you do?"

He shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Just now, did you…?"

Jirou's exclamation drifted from the mumbling crowd. "Wow! Atobe you're awesome! That's so embarrassing!"

"I can't believe you did that…." Shishido sighed.

Mukahi poked Oshitari. "Ne, Yuushi, were they going out together?"

"No, they weren't," Oshitari mumbled to his partner. "Watching that girl frozen in her place, the kiss was probably not consented."

"K-kiss!?" She overheard the mumbling around her. Her face flushed red.

"What? You want me to do it again?"

"No. But, why did you do such a thing!?"

"The reason is so clear. …But I'd better say it to the guys around us too." He suddenly turned to the staring audience. "Listen up! This is my woman!" The crowd erupted in murmurs. "From now on, if anyone bothers her, it doesn't matter if you are a guy or a girl, I will crush you with everything I got! Remember it!"

Among the loud mumblings of the crowd, Atobe's fanclub screamed. "Atobe-sama!"

Ootori mumbled. "Wow… only Atobe can do such a thing…"

Hiyoshi mumbled back. "Really… I wonder what kind of nerves this guy has."

"Hmph, this should be fine now." Atobe called his manservant. (A/N: lol) "Oi, Kabaji."

"Usu."

"I'll leave everything up to you. Make sure Oshitari and the others cooperate as well."

"Usu."

He turned back to the embarrassed girl. "Let's go, Mei."

"Y-yes."

Xxxxxxxx Plaza xxxxxxxx

Once they were alone, she blurted out "A-Atobe-senpai! Umm… what you said before…."

"Even for you, you should know what I mean by now."

"Y-yes, but… is it okay that it's me?"

As it was that night when they had danced, the area surrounding Atobe sparkled again. "It's fine that it's you. …you believe me, don't you?" He asked in a confident, arrogant tone. Dreamy eyes stared into hers.

"Senpai… really…?"

He stepped closer and his expression turned serious. "Until you believe me, I'll say it as many times as you want. I love you."

"I- I love you too sempai."

His lips quirked into an arrogant smirk and looked to the side. "…Yeah I knew it all along. Thanks."

Xxxxxxxx Another Day xxxxxxxx

It was during break and somewhere in some garden, on some grass field, Atobe and Mei were spending some time together. Seasonal petals flew with the breeze as the wind caressed a sleeping Atobe—his head resting on Mei's lap--his hand holding her's. The scenery before them was peaceful. No screaming fangirls in sight.

He opened his eyes slowly. "…It's quiet here."

"Did you wake up?" Mei looked down.

"How long was I sleeping?"

"About an hour. There's still some time till noon, so you can sleep a bit longer."

"Is that okay?"

"Hai. Times flies by when I look at the beautiful gardens," She paused for a moment. "…and plus, senpai is with me…"

"…Really."

(A/N: I skipped Mei's reply here. I can't read it. Sorry X(

"I'll sleep for a bit longer…." Atobe closed his eyes. "When I wake up… I'll let you do whatever you want."

"Eh?"

"It's not often we get a break like this. We don't really get a chance to be alone outside of campus."

"Senpai?"

He mumbled as he drifted to sleep. "If you don't ask me to spoil you a little bit… if not… it's not as fun… right? …I."

"…When senpai gets up I will take you up on that." She smiled. "I love you Atobe senpai…."

**-fin-**

**

* * *

  
**

Holy moly! He KISSED you. I'm not sure which one took the worse hit, my stomach from laughing too much or his sanity to be forced into these things by the game developers. Plus you get to play dim-witted. Finally, someone confesses to you before you do.

**Review please! (**_time to beg ore-sama for an update! Muhahaha… lol just kidding but review,_**)**

Published: /11/08

Revised:


	4. DD Fuji

Much thanks to Maddy who found this Japanese website that has all of the videos. Now I bring to you Fuji from Dokisaba (since at that time I didn't have the Gakuen one)

**Doki Doki Survival: Mystic Mountain**

Doki Doki survival breaks off into two versions; **Mystic Mountain** and **Umibe no (Seaside) Secret**. This game was developed after the Gakuensai no Oujisama, and apparently it's more romantic and you get to see their handsome side. (fanservice… fanservice…)

The scenario is this; there are two girls, who are friends with each other, traveling on a ship for vacation and by 'pure chance' they end up on the same ship that all the handsome tennis players, who were all heading towards a tennis training camp, were traveling on. (Are there any other characters? Probably not.) Unfortunately, the ship is caught in a storm and all of its passengers get stranded on an island. So in order to survive, since they lack food and water for all of the characters, the forty tennis players split off into two groups, one goes off into the mountain (Tezuka's team) and one remains on the beach (Atobe's team).

One of the girls is named Tesugumi. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She has a quiet personality but is very firm when she decides on something. She has top grades in school and she is the ship captain's daughter.

The other one is named Ayaka. She has short black hair and grey eyes. She's energetic and straightforward and sometimes clumsy. She's the one that stays on the beach to cough 'terrorize' the twenty remaining tennis players for two weeks. At the end of two weeks, each girl will ask their favorite guy to meet up at the special place, and they do the usual. XD Oh yeah, and both of them are second years I think.

So the game play doesn't change much, except now each girl has their own profile. But for the pure sake of simplicity, I will again, use Mei.

* * *

**Fuji Syuusuke's Ending**

_Youtube (dotcom) /watch?v=od8zOzwk6DQ_ (apparently the links change after a while so please use the youtube search function)

'_Calm down, calm down,_' Mei told herself over and over again, as she waited for Fuji-senpai. The scenery calmed her down somewhat, but she couldn't help but be extremely nervous. She heard the grass rustled behind her and she turned to face him.

"Hey" Fuji appeared in the Seigaku school uniform, smiling kindly as he usually does. "You wanted to tell me something?"

"Umm, Fuji-san err…." _'Oh no'_, she internally cried. She already began to stutter.

"What's wrong? You seem tense."

"Err-eer.…"

"Oh, is that right?"

"Huh?"

"For this type of thing, it's better if I say it."

"Eh? What type of thing?"

"I like you. So, please go out with me."

"Huh?" She stared at him, stunned.

"What about it? Will you say 'Okay'?"

"Of course, I'm so happy." She smiled.

"That's great… I was so nervous my heart was beating quickly. I wouldn't know what to do if you refuse."

"Really? Fuji-san can be nervous?"

"Of course, even I need the courage to confess to someone I like and I will feel nervous too."

"But Fuji-san always looks so calm and I can't see you that way…."

"I'm not lying, even right now…see?" Fuji gently grabbed Mei's hand and pulled her closer. She let out a soft gasp. He placed her hand close to her chest and she couldn't help but blush in a deep shade of red. He whispered. "…You can feel my heartbeat going rapidly. Can you feel it?"

"Ah- … no… umm… my own heart is pounding so loudly…." She stuttered while she can feel her face heated up even more.

"…Thank you."

"Huh?"

"You were nervous too right?"

"O-of course."

"That's good, then my feelings were not one sided.…"

"U-umm…."

"Thank you Mei. Will you remain by my side from now on as well? "

"Yes."

"I love you Mei."

"I… love you too."

Xxxxxxxx Another Day: after being saved xxxxxxxx

They went swimming together in the pool. In a swimsuit, with a towel on his shoulder, Fuji was smiling his usually smile. "The pool seems empty around the end of August."

"That's true. There are a lot of people who have summer homework left to do."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. I did everything already."

"Huh, you really did work hard."

"You too as well Fuji-san. You tried really hard during the national competition!"

"I guess. So, are you thirsty?" She nodded. "Then, wait for me here a bit. I'll buy you some juice. What kind do you want?"

"Orange juice please."

"Sure, got it." She watched Fuji leave and was lost in a trail of thought on her own. 'Fuji-san was really amazing during the National completion. He seemed the most handsome when he's playing tennis.' She smiled. A hand covered her eyes and she let out a short scream in surprise.

"Guess who?" Fuji's voice whispered softly beside her ear and it made her shiver.

"F-Fuji-san?"

He chuckled. "Sorry, you've guessed wrong."

"Huh? You are Fuji-san!"

"I won't know if you call me 'Fuji-san'…" He whispered back. (A/N: Fujisan is the same pronunciation as Mt. Fuji.)

"Ehh? B-but."

"If you don't call me properly, I won't let you go…." Her blush deepened as his whispers got softer.

"B-but-"

"Then let's try again." She could barely hear him now, even when he's whispering right beside her. "Guess who?"

"Shi-Syuusuke-san,"

His hand uncovered her eyes and she turned to face him. "Correct. Here's your prize; the orange juice."

"Th-thank you very much." She blushed as she looked into Fuji's open eyes. (A/N: Isn't it suppose to be blue? …whatever)

"You finally called me by my name Mei."

"Fu- Syuusuke-san made me do it didn't you?"

He chuckled. "But I'm happy that you called me by my name Mei,"

"H-hai."

-fin-

* * *

Noooo~!!!! What's with this? (Ignore the FujiRyo shipper here.)

Cough. ANYWAY. Doki doki version endings are shorter than the Gakuensai version.

Next one's Yukimura from which ever version.

Anyway, since requests are hard to keep track, I'll start a poll here.

Thanks to Maddey, at this Japanese youtube-ish website called nico nico douga has all versions! (…I think) You need to sign up though. Since now that I've got all of them, I'll do them based on number of requests.

**I take multiple votes. But one vote per review. Anonymous reviewers accepted**. (if you previously wrote 2, then I'll count it for one of them)

Nioh – 1

Saeki -1

Sanada -2

Kamio -1

**Review please, or vote!**

Published: 14/11/08

Revised:


	5. Yukimura Seiichi

Thanks again Maddy for providing the link.

Okay now I know that this Gakensai girl has a real name too but my memory is horrible and plus there's two more from the Doki Doki series, plus I don't really care so I'm just going to stick to Mei since I'm too lazy to change it or remember it. If you're picky, copy paste into a word document and replace whatever the real name is.

Someone requested info for the **POT sequel** :

Get this,

The sequel starts on March in 2009. Not much detail yet but presumably the protagonist is still Ryoma. (cross your fingers)

* * *

**Gakuensai no Ooujisama**

**Yukimura Seiichi's Ending**

_(triplew) nicovideo(dotjp) /watch/sm4007256 _(need to sign up)

Youtube (dotcom) /watch?v=wap5m4Ty7cg (the half version)

Kentarou Minami's voice rang through the microphone. "Finally, the enjoyable school festival has come to an end. For our last event, we will conclude the festival with the traditional folkdance."

"Dance huh…," Mei muttered to herself as she watched the crowd surrounding the huge bonfire. "Once this finished, then the school festival will be over too..."

Footsteps came closer from behind her and she turned around to face the approaching figure. "Oh, you were here." Yukimura greeted.

"Yukimura-sempai, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. Do you not want to dance?"

"No, I don't think I have the confidence to." Mei replied sadly.

"Then this is perfect. I have some favor to ask you."

"Favor? What is it?" she questioned.

"I can't say it here so let's go somewhere else." Mei nodded, and followed after the tennis captain.

Xxxxxxxx Plaza xxxxxxxx

"It's quiet here isn't it?" Yukimura asked with his back facing her.

"It looks like everyone is by the campfire." Mei smiled. "Senpai, what kind of favor are you asking for?"

"Before that, I have a confirmation to make. I asked Renji already but you don't live in the school do you."

"No, I don't." She was a little confused to why Yukimura senpai was not looking at her while he talked.

"Okay, one more confirmation. It's for the future but, are you planning to go to Rikkai High School after you graduate?"

"Hai."

"Then that's great."

"Senpai?"

"I have three requests. I'll say them all at once okay?" He said, looking off to the side. "First, I want you to become the tennis club manager. Second, please let me to call you by your first name from now on. Thirdly, I like you so please go out with me."

"Eh?" She paused for a moment to let the message sink in. "EHHHhhhhhhhh?"

Yukimura chuckled. "I knew you would be surprised."

"That's because… uh… wh-why?"

"Reason? The third favor is because I like you. There's no other explanation for that. The second is because if we go out together then of course I want to call you by your name. I asked the first favor since I think you have very good organizing skills and if you became the manager then I won't have to worry."

"Worry?"

"If you became the manager then we will have more chances of being together. Plus, after I graduate, I could visit you as the previous senpai of the club. If you were in the tennis club, then the evil bugs won't come close to you and even if they did, Akaya could be the bug spray." (A/N: I wonder what happened, haven't watched it yet)

"Umm…"

"My three favors… you'll do it for me right?"

"It's so sudden… uh… I'm so confused." Mei looked away, blushing furiously.

"When we went on a date. You said it right? That you would be true to yourself and have no regrets. You and I only met for a little while, and the times we were together were very short. But that doesn't matter, I like you. So I want you by my side, that's all."

"Se-senpai,"

"Though… I don't know how you feel about me at all. Even if you don't know much about me now, from now on be at my side and learn more about me. And then, please love me back."

"To like… senpai…" Yukimura nodded, "I…"

"Mei-san?"

"I don't know how I feel and I can't say it clearly yet but… I think I want to be by your side too."

"…thank you."

Xxxxxxxx Another Day xxxxxxxx

(one year later, give a few months)

"Senpa--i!" Mei yelled as ran towards her boyfriend.

"Mei, congratulations on entering high school." Yukimura smiled. The sakura tees were blooming beautifully and the soft pink flower petals rained on them. He was wearing the high school tennis uniform with a white coat hanging off of his shoulders. (I think)

"Thank you very much," she smiled.

"Finally we get to go to the same school again." He sighed lightly, "It was a long year without you." (A/N: Mei is always a second year in all games.)

She giggled. "Senpai, you said this before, over and over again."

"It means that I was very much looking forward to this. I was always waiting for you remember?"

"Thank you very much."

"Did you hand in your club application form yet?"

"Not yet, I'll hand them in after the opening ceremonies with Akaya-kun."

"Oh, right. There's Akaya too…" He sounded like he just recalled something he had forgotten.

"The way you said it makes me feel sorry for him."

"That fine. Because to me, you are the most important." (A/N: wouldn't all fangrils love to dream about this…)

Yukimura chuckled. "Let's go. Genichirou and the others are waiting."

"Okay, umm… senpai?"

"What is it?"

"Uhh, from not on too, yoroshiku-onegaishimasu (1). As a manager and umm, as a girlfriend too."

"…same here. Mei, I love you."

"I love you too."

-fin-

A/N: Suki could be like or love. I chose which ever that sounded more appropriate…

PS. I this is the first ending that I saw that didn't have the characters sparkling XD

It's the please take care of me thing that Japanese people say that doesn't really have a translation

I seriously think that people are forgetting they are only 12-14 years old.

* * *

Please keep in note that please, only

**ONE VOTE per REVIEW**

Because I like reviews

Because it's a hassle to process when there's like 5 in one review

Plus, it shows dedication to a specific character(s)

**I take multiple votes. But one vote per review. Anonymous reviewers accepted**.

It takes only 15 seconds to review anonymously each time. So ONE VOTE ONLY each time. It shows your dedication. Also, since there are the Gakuensai AND dokidoki versions, you can vote for the characters that already came up too. (plus I have the Driving Smash DS versions too … except I have to play it myself to unlock it) Plus now that I found all the game (not just the endings) I could translate them too… if we get there. So far, they don't sound half bad, a lot less cheesier than the endings.

_**It works that way because**_**,** say one person wants to see Inui really badly but there's like already 10 for Oshitari. Then this dedicated person could spare 3 min sending me more than 10 reviews than this person wins.

**Winner**: Nioh – 4 (Nioh wins for the next round)

Sanada -3 (didn't watch it yet)

Saeki -3

Yuuta-1 (shows Syuusuke's brotherly complex XD)

Kaidoh-1 (hmm, it's a surprise)

Eiji-1

Kamio -1

Yukimura, Fuji etc (OT5? lol) – 0 (It's possible to re-cumulate votes for other scenes, versions)

**Review please, or vote!**

Again,

**ONE**

**VOTE**

**per**

**REVIEW**

**ONLY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Multiple votes through multiple reviews please (read reasons above)**

Thank you,

Firey

Published: 21/11/08

Revised


	6. Niou Masaharu

To Kura-chan, thanks for the link to the hot spring thing.

_Youtube (dotcom) /watch?v=dOdyowXLJZM_

Basically what happened was all the Rikkai students go to the natural hot spring on that island. It's not really fan service as they are just playing around. Basically they're enjoying hot spring and Akaya's fooling around a bit – by splashing what on other people. Sanada said he was childish, and Akaya replied that he was like an old man – and he got threatened physically. And then they talk about the sky and lastly Yanagi made an offer to wash Sanada's back (Japanese hot spring tradition, no yaoi there) and Akaya offered to wash Yanagi. Niou said he would do Akaya but he refused, saying that he doesn't want doodles and other pranks done to his back and tried to get Yagyuu to do it instead. Niou retorted that since Akaya is a kouhai (younger than them), he should be doing it for all of them… which he ends up doing.

Notice that there are only 5 Rikkai people there. And all of those 5 are in the Mystic Mountain version of Doki Doki… I think. Yukimura and the others are in the other version, Seaside Secret.

I'm not sure if the girl was listening in to them or whatever… since you work things from her perspective

* * *

I googled the game and I just found out that there are already some forms of translation in existence here

(www) gamefaqs (dotcom)/console/ps2/game/929859(dot html)

I'm not going to check which ones have been done and which one haven't but I'll be sure to do the one that wins the most votes. XP

* * *

**Gakuensai no Ooujisama**

**Masaharu Niou's Ending**

_Youtube (dotcom) /watch?v=yGFbj8phOuo_

Kentarou Minami's voice rang through the microphone. "Finally, the enjoyable school festival has come to an end. For our last event, we will conclude the festival with the traditional folkdance."

"Traditional folkdance huh…," Mei muttered to herself and watched the crowd surrounding the huge bonfire. "I got the manual for the steps but I'm not confident enough that I could pull this off."

Footsteps came closer from behind her and she turned around to face the approaching figure. "Mei, so you were here."

"Ah, Niou senpai, you're not going to dance?"

"Nnn-"He appeared thoughtful for a minute. "It depends on the mood of my partner. You?"

"I don't have the confidence to dance so I'm not going to." Mei replied frankly.

He sighed. "Then I'm not going to either."

"Huh? Huh, you just said it depends on the mood of your partner."

"That's why it was depended on your mood. Hey, I have something I want to talk to you about. Do you have time to spare?"

"Ah, okay." Mei replied hurriedly.

Xxxxxxxx Plaza xxxxxxxx

Niou looked around the plaza. "Around here sounds fine I guess." He said, upon finding that there were no one else present.

"Senpai, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, clueless of what is going to happen next.

"Uhh yeah," he sighed. "I'm getting a bit nervous. I'm not living up to the name of the Trickster huh." Mei could only stare at him in confusion as he took a step closer. "First of all could you turn around?"

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just do it."

Mei complied. "Uh, there, it that-" She abruptly froze as strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Se-senpai!" She flustered.

"Don't thrash about, I'm not going to do anything."

"Aren't you doing enough already?"

"Really? I'm kind of holding myself back right now."

"Holding what off?" she yelled.

"Put that aside for now… listen to what I have to say for a bit."

"But, uh, if you have something to say, then I want to face you when I listen." Her face is still flushed by their close position.

"No can do."

"Why not?"

"I can say what I really want to say when I look into people's eyes. Especially when I look into your eyes, I will try to act cool so it's better that I don't see it. Mei, you're not allowed to face this direction. I don't want you to see this pathetic face."

"But…"

"Just please listen to me."

"…okay, I understand. But uh, could you loosen your arms a little bit? It's a little hard to breathe."

"Oh, oh. Sorry. Is it fine now?"

"Hai."

"On the side note, your body is nice to hold. You smell nice too."

"Don't say stuff like that! If you're going to make fun of me, please let me go!"

"I won't let you go, no matter what."

"What-"

"I'll never let go. Not until you say you love me."

"Se-senpai…" she whispered.

"I want you to love me as much as I think of you." She remained silent in the embrace. "…It sounds like a joke probably." Mei felt Niou senpai's body shake slightly. "If it was a joke, I will feel a lot lighter… but since it is my earnest feelings it is a lot more painful." He sighed again.

Niou broke the momentary silence that followed. "May I hear your response?" He asked.

"…I still want to answer you face to face sempai, even if you think it is a bit embarrassing. Especially if someone I love said he loves me."

"Mei…"

"I love you senpai. More than you love me. A lot more." Niou fell silent. "If I said I love you didn't you say you will let me go?"

"I changed my mind. My face looks really shameful right now. Ah – so embarrassing. I'm grinning too much."

"That's cheap. You promised."

"I'm a trickster." He replied, as if that explained everything.

"Ugh"

"Mei, I love you, really."

"…hai"

Xxxxxxxx Another Day xxxxxxxx

_Woosh_! The blue dart flew towards the board.

"Woah, you're really good."

"Uh Masaharu-senpai," She looked down. "Would you please let me go now?"

"Hmm," He appeared to think for a moment. "but if I let you throw it yourself, my room will be full of holes."

"I don't want to throw darts anymore."

"Don't be so reserved, especially when I'm making the effort to teach it to you."

"That's why I said you don't have to teach me anymore."

"You're the one who asked me to teach it to you. You're selfish you know that?"

"Ugh"

"Don't sulk, but you look cute though."

"…my heartbeat is so loud I can't hear anything…"

"Is it because I'm glued to you?"

"Is there any other reason besides that?"

"You're really cute Mei. Calm down, I'm feeling the same thing."

"…Really?"

"Really. Do you want to listen?"

Mei leaned on Niou's chest. "It's a little bit fast, but not as fast as mine." She smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't think you're telling me the truth."

"Are you certain? …Ah, you're right. It's speeding up. How?" She asked.

"That's because you are listening closely to me with your head on my chest. There is no man in this world who will not be pleased when the girl they love is hugging them." She blushed furiously and leaned away. "Ah- don't lean away. Let's stay this way for a bit."

"It-it's so embarrassing!"

"I'm embarrassed too."

"…I think you're lying."

"Don't get your head into it."

Mei sighed. "Sempai?"

"hmm?"

"I love you."

Niou smiled.

* * *

**My blood is turning cold. Is it me or are you getting tired of this corniness? Sigh… **

Please keep in note that please, only

**ONE VOTE per REVIEW**

Because I like reviews

Because it's a hassle to process when there's like 5 in one review

If you really want to see a character, you can by following the rules below

**I take multiple votes. But one vote per review. Anonymous reviewers accepted**.

It works that way because, say one person wants to see Momoshiro really badly but there's like already 10 for Oishi. Then this dedicated person could spare 3 min sending me more than 10 reviews than this person wins. _**Note that while you are voting, others are too, so you may have to do more than what says on the chart below. **_The winner will have the votes reduced to 0 and recounting begins again.

**Next Winner**: Tachibana – 12

Woah what happened? Did someone post this fic up on some tenipuri website? Suddenly I received 30 reviews from bunch of reviewers (presumably different). There are some Tachibana and Kaidoh fans out there that really bumped them up (Tachibana didn't even exist haha). Anyway, the reason for my inactivity is because I was really getting sick of all the corniness for a while. But since I got 30 votes at once, I'm obliged to pick it up again. Well here it is. PS. Do you mind if I add sarcasms to this? XD

Well thank you for those who voted.

Yuuta-10

Kaidoh-10 (hmm, it's a surprise)

Sanada – 5

Eiji-5

Saeki -5

Kamio -3

Shinji-3

Marui – 2 (Honestly, an Eiji duplicate with a bit more maturity in my opinion)

Kirihara-2

Sengoku – 2

Tezuka -1

Oshitari-1

Ryoma- 1

Shishido – 1

Akutsu- 1

Oishi -1

**Again, there's no guarantee that I can find it. **

But if you stick more than one vote in a single review, I'm not going to count it because that's not fair for people that want to see a character badly.

**Review please, or vote!**

Again,

**ONE**

**VOTE**

**per**

**REVIEW**

**ONLY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Multiple votes through multiple reviews please (read reasons above)**

Thank you,

Firey

Published: 18/01/09

Revised:


	7. Tachibana Kippei

Alright! I'm updating! I'm updating! It's much sooner than usual too! I am getting slaughtered by school, so that's my excuse for any long term absences in the future. I wasn't going to update for at least 2 weeks but the sudden total of 181 votes are hard to ignore. O.O As long as I get good number of reviews, I'll eat the cheese without batting an eyelash. Now Tachibana, as requested…

* * *

**Gakuensai no Ooujisama**

**Tachibana Kippei's Ending**

Youtube (dotcom) /watch?v=mrU4_OIv_SY

Kentarou Minami's voice rang through the microphone. "Finally, the enjoyable school festival has come to an end. For our last event, we will conclude the festival with the traditional folkdance."

"Dance huh…," Mei muttered to herself as she watched the crowd surrounding the huge bonfire. "I got the guide for the steps but I don't think I can pull it off..."

Footsteps came closer from behind her and she turned around to face the approaching figure. "I was looking for you Mei." Tachibana greeted.

"Tachibana senpai," she returned the greeting.

"I was looking for you. Do you not want to dance?"

"No, what about you senpai?"

"I'm… not really good at this kind of stuff…" he said awkwardly and changed the subject. "let's go talk for a bit."

"Sure, that's fine." She replied, unsuspecting as always.

"Then let's go somewhere where it is quieter."

Xxxxxxxx Plaza xxxxxxxx

"Around here looks fine."

"Uhh, senpai, what did you want to talk about?"

"Uhh, it's about something that concerns you…" he began uncomfortably.

"Eh?"

"What are you planning to do once the school festival is finished?"

"What am I planning? Return to my old life before the festival I guess…"

"Isn't there anything you want to do?"

"I want to do something like the job as a sports manager from this festival. I discovered that helping others and being useful to them is really enjoyable from this experience."

"Is that right…" he advanced a step. "Then do you want to become the manager of our tennis club?"

"Manager of the tennis club…" she gave it some thought. "It sounds interesting."

"Do you feel that way?"

"Yes…but-"

"But?"

"…Senpai is going to leave the club soon aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's right. After the nationals are finished, I will retire from the club." He said a little sadly.

"It's not that I don't the other members like Kamio-kun and Ibu-kun," She said quickly. "It's just… that I feel a little lonely without you senpai."

"Mei, I'm sorry." He apologized suddenly with abrupt fierceness.

"Eh?"

"I… wasn't thinking about your feelings at all."

"Senpai…"

"I'll say the truth. I want to be with you Mei for as long as possible."

"Huh?"

"If you became the manager, even for a little while during the nationals I'll be with you." He closed his eyes. "I felt that way and… I made an improbable request." (A/N: you would think they were so focused on tennis they wouldn't bother with Romance. Are we forgetting that these people are pre-high school?)

"Senpai… that… uh…"

Tachibana looked away. "At first I thought of you like my younger sister… no… I must have wanted myself to think of you that way. But… I was lying to myself." He looked in her wide auburn eyes. "I love you."

"Se-senpai…" she blushed furiously.

"Go out with me Mei."

"Is-is it okay for someone like me?"

"It can't be anyone else."

"I'm happy…"

"I love you… Mei."

"I love you too senpai."

He chuckled. "You really are casual." (A/N: What he really said is some regional or traditional phrase that apparently means the following.)

"Those words…"

"You are really cute' …that's what I said.'"

"Senpai…"

Xxxxxxxx Another Day xxxxxxxx

"Here I'm done."

"Thank you very much." Mei said as she pushed herself up the bed.

"You only ate porridge for lunch but you seem fine now. I hope you have some appetite right now."

"Of course, just seeing senpai's cooking makes my cold just flew away."

"How is your temperature?"

"I'm fine now."

"Let me see…"

"Ah! Se-senpai…!"

"You're right. Your temperature seems to gone down quite a lot."

"H-hai…"

"But, if you caught a cold you should have called me. Don't hesitate to."

"S-sorry"

"Plus, aren't you parents away to attend a memorial service? You should have relied on me to help you. If Ann didn't tell me I wouldn't have even known."

"Ann-chan told you?" he nodded. 'So that's what she meant when she called me to 'fight'' she thought.

"Hn? You spaced out again. Is the cold coming back?"

"Oh, no, that's not it."

"That's good." He smiled. "If the cold came back you wouldn't be able to taste my cooking properly anymore."

"Hai, I'll have some before it gets cold."

"Ah—wait a moment."

"Huh?"

"Ehh… let me feed it to you."

"…uhh…"

"…You don't want me to?"

"T-That's not it!"

"Then, say 'Ahh--'"

"H-hai," Mei opened her mouth, her cheeks reddening and it is not from the cold.

Tachibana chuckled. "How is it?"

"It's delicious."

"That's good to hear."

"…But, this is so embarrassing!"

"I feel awkward too."

"Senpai, if you ever caught a cold please tell me."

"Hn? Why is that?"

"I do the same thing you just did… in front of Ann-chan."

"Ugh…" He backed away. "That would be too embarrassing! It is too much!"

Mei giggled. "Just kidding!"

He sighed. "Really…"

* * *

…What can I say to the vote count? Before it was amazing when a character received 10 votes and now Kaidou is getting 50s and the runner ups are in the 30s. I'm sorry if I miscounted a vote or two, please understand when there's over a hundred votes all at once.

I've been informed that there are some very dedicated people who are using the current system to their advantage. Right now they are voting up Akutsu, Kaidoh and Tachibana (AGAIN) if anyone else wants to see any OTHER characters (like Yui-san and Goku 5) I guess you'll have to beat them to it. Just look at the charts below. Good luck XD. Better luck next time. Well if you think about it it's not THAT much. _**Note that while you are voting, others are too, so you may have to do more than what says on the chart below.**_

**Next Winner**: Kaidoh-56 (Omg… I guess someone really wants to see him blush)

XXX

POLL UPDATED:**JAN 25 09!**

Since I just got a lot of votes I thought I should update the poll here. I won't be able to post again until Friday evening at least because I have final exams. But I'll keep on track for the polls if there are any significant changes. Those with votes over 100 are marked in **bold**.

XXX

??? It's a touch battle (Closes Next Fridayish due to exams)

TOP 5 UPDATED

Sanada – **519**

Yuuta-**366**

Akutsu- **200**

Kamio -63

Marui – 46

Sengoku – 34 (…a flirt)

Eiji-19

Oishi -17

Kirihara-17

Tachibana – 10 (…again? Fine :)

Saeki -7

Renji-7 (There are two versions: opened eyed ?special? and normal)

Shinji-5

Ryoma- 3

Yukimura -3

Tezuka -1

Oshitari-1 (flirt number 2)

Shishido – 1

Hiyoshi-1

Atobe-1

Jirou - 1 (Sleeps a lot)

About the links you guys are sending to me, could you send them to me after a character is declared the winner? I feel bad that people are sending them to me and I'm not going to do them yet. Or unless it's something not really related like the hot spring one from last time that you just want a quick summary.

And make sure they work when you send them to me please.

* * *

_Rules To those who don't read any author notes except for the one on the last chapter_

**ONE VOTE per REVIEW. I take multiple votes. But one vote per review. Anonymous reviewers accepted**.

Because I like reviews

Because it's a hassle to process when there's like 5 in one review

If you really want to see a character, you can by following the rules below

It works that way because, say one person wants to see Momoshiro really badly but there's like already 10 for Oishi. Then this dedicated person could spare 3 min sending me more than 10 reviews than this person wins. The winner will have the votes reduced to 0 and recounting begins again.

**Keep in mind that there's no guarantee that I can find the video. **

But if you stick more than one vote in a single review, I'm not going to count it because that's not fair for people that want to see a character badly.

**Review please, or vote!**

**ONE**

**VOTE**

**per**

**REVIEW**

**ONLY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Multiple votes through multiple reviews please (read reasons above)**

Thank you,

Firey

Published: 21/01/09

Revised


	8. Kaidou Kaoru

Okay! I'm updating! (is whipped by the review count)

forum(dot)my-neoromance (dotcom) /index(dot)php?s=3fb9bf0854322de6ecdba6eedce4e9b5&showtopic=228&st=60&p=5564ntry5564

Before that, I would like to introduce Prince of tennis Doujin Game! Thanks you Charmane for the inks :D. Basically, they are fan made games that are somewhat similar to the PS2 official dating sims of PoT. For the games, there is no need to install. I've tried 3 and they're just as cheesy as the one before. The unfortunate thing is your computer needs to be able to display Japanese language (stupid Vista) AND you need to be able to read Japanese.

If you're reading my translations then I can assume the second requirement is a no. But if the first requirement is giving you trouble, there is a way around the first option for some of the games in there. Just as long as you don't rename your characters, (or name something with hit and miss trials) you should be fine.

They are basically like the PS2 prince of tennis games on sale, except the graphics aren't that great and they are possibly cheesier, and of course the programming is much simpler such as with no mini games and less character options. Don't worry, they're not that interesting.

The one called **Lovely Expressions**, for example, is a typical cheesy prince of tennis dream game where you play as a girl. The damn prologue is an hour long (and I don't think I've finished) but the jest of it is EVERYONE in Seigaku has a crush on you and being the little good girl you are, you have NO IDEA, but your sister does. You are the manager of the Seigaku tennis club and it's almost February the 14th. (DOOM) You want to thank all the tennis members for taking care of you and you want to give them Valentine chocolates. Your older sister, being the jealous, over protective type of sibling she is, made you promise that you can only give ONE chocolate to those said players. You agree, because you love your sister sooo much and getting her to agree on just one was trouble enough. When the Seigaku regulars start asking about who you're going to give chocolate to, you accidently let it slip that you're only going to give 'one'. You leave, not wanting to discuss the subject any further (again, promised by your sister) and the Seigaku regulars starts fighting a verbal WAR. GAAAGG, at this point I deleted the game – note, about an hour have passed already to this point and it is still the prologue.

**Orange Heart**, falsely under the title **Love Game** needs to have Japanese display language in order to play properly. You are a GUY in Hyoutei, and you try to get the heart of …another guy. LMAO. Cough. You are a reporter for the school newspaper and you have a crush on all 9 tennis regulars, you are asked to interview the players for several days, and you need to win the heart of one of the poor victims while you're at it.

**Love Attack** I think is more manageable, and it's the only one that got me past the prologue. You are a girl trying for a regular spot in Hyoutei's girl tennis team. You competitor is… just for the sake of humor, the coach of the guy's team. You freak out, which you should, and ask a player for help to coach you in tennis, possibly other school. During this time, you'll ask other players to coach you and go on a date with you, or other players will visit your house and ASK you to go on a date. In the end after 5 weeks, you need to win against the coach and your 'fated' guy will come and congratulate to you. If you're trying to play without knowing Japanese, a good tactic is to visit Fuji, the magician (no surprises there XD), and ask him to do a 'love love flash' by selecting your picture with the guy. That will increase his love points for you every time (and brainwash the guy into loving you).

Now enough of me rambling,

* * *

**Gakuensai no Ooujisama**

**Kaidou Kaoru's Ending**

Youtube (dotcom) /watch?v=WHDGBbbO_ug

She gazed into the burning fire as the announcement was ended. Footsteps came closer from behind her and she turned around curiously. "What are you doing here?" Kaidoh asked in his deep voice.

"Ah, Kaidou-kun"

"You're not dancing?"

"No, I don't think I have the confidence to pull it off."

"Really… then, come with me."

"Huh, oh, sure."

Xxxxxxxx Plaza xxxxxxxx

"…Here looks fine"

"Kaidou-kun, did you have something to talk about?"

"Hn? …yeah" He faced her. "…Why do you come and meet with me so often?"

"Eh? It's because it's fun being around Kaidou-kun." Mei smiled.

"Is that right…" He paused. "but… if you're seen with me too often… uh… there's going to be a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? …Oh, then is it the same for you Kaidou-kun?"

"EH?" He replied, surprised.

"Sorry, was I troubling you?"

"N-no…I…"

"Kaidou-kun, if you don't like me to be around you say it clearly… or else… I-"

"That's not it!" he quickly cut in, "I… when you with me… uh… that… I'm happy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's not a lie."

"That's great…"

"But… are you fine with it?"

"Of course! I want to be with Kaidou-kun."

"Oh… then I'll say it clearly too."

"Hn?"

"I… want you to… be with me forever." He took a step closer. "I… love you." (A/N: WTF!? Kaidou is possessed!)

"Ka-kaidou-kun…"

"So…don't ever go far away from me."

"O-Okay" She flinched as Kaidou suddenly drew her into a tight hug. (A/N: Now is it me or the picture looks kind of bad?) "Eh? K-Kaidou-kun!"

"I will never let you go." She nodded. "Just having you beside me makes me feel happy." She nodded again. "I love you."

"I… love you too." "Just for a little while, can we stay like this?"

"Yeah…"

Xxxxxxxx Another Day xxxxxxxx (Now here's the part I like)

"Nooo! Don't do it like that! Don't, treat her nicer!"

"Oh… sorry." He muttered, slowly stroking the fur on the kitten's head.

"Slowly… that's right… do it with kindness."

"Like-like this?"

"Yeah, you're doing great." She smiled.

"It's harder than I thought."

"But you're getting use to it right?"

"Really?"

"Yup. You're getting better at it."

"T-thanks."

"Try it on her this time."

"Is she an Abyssinian?" Kaidou picked up the white cat.

"She's small so be careful."

"Ye-yeah"

"Wow! She really likes people. She's not scared of Kaidou-kun at all!"

"Yeah, she's like you."

"Eh?"

"Uh-"

She giggled. "I want someone to stroke my head too."

"Ba- What the hell are you saying!?" He blushed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed!" he defended.

She laughed. "Kawaii!"

"Who is?" He growled.

"Kaidou-kun is," she sung out.

He hissed. (Fusshhuuu)

"It's no use trying to intimidate me. See," she pointed at the cat. "She's not scared at all!"

"Hmph"

"She's so lucky! Being hugged by Kaidou-kun."

"If you want me to, I'll do it anytime."

"Huh? What did you say."

"I-I didn't say anything!"

"I'm kidding!" Mei teased. "I heard you."

"Uu…" (And he began to regret ever making her a girlfriend… no, sorry, not part of the script)

* * *

**Winner (Victim)**: Sanada – **1220**!!!!!!!!!! OMFG… OMG… O.O (speechless)

XXXXXXX

Since people are voting so much now, I'll update the most recent count in the review page if I can't update that day. If you scroll down a page… or 10, you'll see a vote with my name on it with the most recent count.

Now… to think that Niou won with just 4 votes… (Yes...4)

If it makes you feel any better, your votes can get compiled to the next poll. I feel for you. After 30 reviews I was basically sighing at the review button in a different fic. But you got to admit this is the most fair…

Now I'm curious, did Sanada get voted up by a group of people or by a single person? Either way, 1200 plus votes are absolutely astounding. In fact, anything over 30 votes is like over my head. Anyway, I'm in a busy period but I'll try to take care of anything over a hundred as soon as possible so bear with me. The next one should be out in a week latest.

XXXXXX

Yuuta-733

Akutsu- 205

Kamio -150

Marui – 49

Sengoku – 34

Eiji-20

Kirihara-18

Oishi -17

Tachibana – 10

Saeki -7

Renji-7 (There are two versions: opened eyed (possibly special) and normal, I dunno the difference since I've watched neither yet. There's so much fluff people can take at a time okay?)

Shinji-5

Yukimura -4

Ryoma- 3

Tezuka -1

Oshitari-1

Shishido – 1

Hiyoshi-1

Atobe-1

Jirou - 1 (Sleeps a lot)

No love for Syuu-chan? Oh well I think Fuji is the smartest for getting 0 votes… (Not stupid enough to be victimized I see. And I won't make him do it… again. Without votes)

_Rules, posted again and again._

**ONE VOTE per REVIEW. I take multiple votes. But one vote per review. Anonymous reviewers accepted**.

Because I like reviews

Because it's a hassle to process when there's like 5 in one review

If you really want to see a character, you can by following the rules below

It works that way because, say one person wants to see Momoshiro really badly but there's like already 10 for Oishi. Then this dedicated person could spare 3 min sending me more than 10 reviews than this person wins. The winner will have the votes reduced to 0 and recounting begins again.

**Keep in mind that there's no guarantee that I can find the video. **

But if you stick more than one vote in a single review, I'm not going to count it because that's not fair for people that want to see a character badly.

**Review please, or vote!**

**ONE**

**VOTE**

**per**

**REVIEW**

**ONLY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Multiple votes through multiple reviews please (read reasons above)**

Thank you,

Firey

Published: 30/01/09


	9. Sanada Genichirou

Guess what? Prince of tennis is releasing another pair of **DS games**!

**Prince of Tennis: Prince of Doubles**

**Girls be Gracious**

**Boys be Glorious** (No, really XD)

The story, so far from the konami website is that, the characters, a girl and a boy who are siblings, entered Seigaku Junior High. In Girls be Gracious, you will play as a girl and in Boys be Glorious; you will play as the guy. After a week from when you entered Seigaku, you were 'coincidently' (again, I copy this term loosely) playing at the street tennis court you (and possibly your other sibling) were 'forced' to entered the 'Junior Street Doubles Championship'. Your partner is, not your brother, but one of the prince of tennis characters!

It has been officially released that your partners can be: Ryoma, Atobe in both versions

Shiraishi, Mizuki, and Sengoku is only available on girl side

Sanada, Saeki, And Tachibana is only available on the guy side

Momoshiro is possibly available at least on the guy side (from a picture)

Translator comment: Why the hell do the girls get Mizuki? I hate him damn it! I want to trade him over for Saeki. It makes sense that Sengoku is on the girl only side… since he's a flirt… and Sanada on the guy only side since he's… well… like Tezuka (That makes we wonder whether if Tezuka is going to be released in guy only side as well)

You will be forced to play tennis, and at the same time deepening your friendship with your partner. (Now I'm not sure whether if it's a dating sim on the girl side… _but it'll be funnier if it was dating sim on both… then I would REALLY laugh my head off_ XD)

Girl version will be out on March 5th and Guy version will be out on March 26th

In that same month, the PRINCE OF TENNIS SEQUEL is starting! Yay! It's the month of tenipuri!

I found funny that all the single players are playing doubles. Maybe the only reason Ryoma will play with the girl is because she sucks so much, then he could dominate the whole court like when Tezuka played doubles… (don't want to be offensive, but even Rafael Nadal or Roger Federer can't beat a single Seigaku regular, they have special attacks, and copy abilities, and and they can manipulate wind and make tornados and waterfalls and lasers. Have you ever split a tennis ball in half by hitting it Federer? Watch out! Atobe can see your blind spots and his shots don't bounce! They made the Olympics so boring XD) …that makes me wonder what the hell the author is going to do with the sequel.

Since it's a DS game, I will be getting it except I will have to wait till the end of May since my mom confiscated my DS… :sob:, well I do have to take time to study…

Oh, and I once read in a Japanese site that the Konami people once had a meeting about whether to stick Ryoma in a DRESS. Obviously it didn't pass but is it true though? XDD

Check it out:

www(dot)konami(dot)jp/tenipuri/game/doubles/

* * *

This is the one that got 1200+ votes people.

**Gakuensai no Ooujisama**

**Sanada Genichirou's Ending**

Youtube (dotcom) /watch?v=7P_5O9iDlkc

"Everyone, congratulations for the success in the festival." Mei, the festival manager of the Rikkai tennis club said to everyone.

"It's all thanks to you Mei." Sanada stepped forward.

"That's not it…" she blushed "I only helped a bit…"

"Don't look down on yourself. I know your undertakings best."

"Oh no," she was going to deny the compliments but she changed her mind. "Thank you very much."

Sanada crossed his arms. "After this, the school festival is going to end."

"Yeah, we only have the camp fire and the ballroom dance." (A/N: I think before, I translated the dance as a 'traditional folk dance' but it turns out it turns out to be just 'social dancing', possibly ballroom dancing from the context. The bonfire made me think that it was a Japanese dance. Sorry for the mistake.)

"During these two weeks, you have been of great assistance to me. It was pleasurable."

"It's the same for me as well," Mei smiled.

Xxxxxxxx Bonfire xxxxxxxx

Kentarou Minami's voice rang through the microphone. "Finally, the enjoyable school festival has come to an end. For our last event, we will conclude the festival with the social dance."

"Ballroom dancing huh…," Mei muttered to herself and watched the crowd surrounding the huge bonfire. "I learned the steps but... What should I do?"

She heard footsteps and she was surprised to see her senpai approach her. "Oh, you were here."

"Ah, senpai," she greeted.

"Are you not going to dance?" he asked.

"I'm wondering what I should do." She replied honestly.

"Is that right? Then may I have this dance with you?"

"Huh?" Mai stared with astonishment. "With Senpai?"

"Do you find me objectionable?"

"No! That's not it!" she replied quickly and said in a disbelieving tone, "Senpai, you can do ballroom dancing?"

"Technically…" He replied weakly.

"O-oh, dancing doesn't really fit your image so… I was shocked."

"The steps in ballroom dancing are similar to the steps in Judo." Sanada crossed his arms and began to lecture. "But compared to eastern dancing, the dances in Japan and Japanese theatre have more similar movements and steps in martial arts."

"Is that true?"

"Of course, that's why it is rather easy for me to learn the steps in dancing."

"Senpai, you're amazing." Mei said, impressed.

"That's not true," he refuted and quickly changed the subject. "So then, will you dance with me?"

"But… is it alright with me being your partner?"

"…I want you to be." He replied in a quieter voice.

Mei did not know what else to say. "Ah… okay."

Sanada takes Mei's hands and pulls her towards the other dancers in the clearing around the fire. He faced her, and began to lead and she tried her best to follow his movements.

"Senpai, you're very good at this. Your movements flow really well." She commented, even more awed that before.

"You're doing pretty well yourself."

"Re-really?"

"You have some talent for this."

"Thank you."

"You…" he stuttered. "err… in this school festival… you really worked hard." She thanked him again, didn't know what else to say. "All thanks to you, our Rikkai tennis club won the competition above all other clubs and schools in this festival." (A/N: comp for the best selling shop? It's just my guess)

"No, that's-"

"I've said it many times but, it's all thanks to you."

"I must thank you as well, this two weeks was really enjoyable for me."

"But… all this is about to end." He said in a sad tone. "It's all of a sudden but I have a request. Will you listen?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"I want you to become the tennis club's temporary manager."

"Huh?"

"When you were with us, our tennis club gained harmony compared to before. That will aid us in the national tennis competition."

"But… I don't know much about tennis!"

"That's not a problem." (A/N: now imagine the manga Sanada saying that) "From the days in the school festival, I can tell that you will be able to be of help to the club immediately."

"But, is this really alright?" She asked, troubled.

"Certainly, Seichi will understand." (A/N: Seichi is Yuki's first name)

"Yes, then I will become the manager."

"Thank you for accepting." Sanada said earnestly.

"There's no need…"

"And…"

"Yes?"

"This is a personal wish but…" He took a step closer. "I… want you by my side, always."

"Eh?"

"I'll say it clearly, I love you." (A/N:These things always gets my gag reaction started.)

"EHHHHHH"

"…I didn't know you'd be this surprised…"

"Ah! I-I'm sorry! No! Uh-" Teardrops started to fall.

"Wh-why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy…"

"Happy?"

"I never imagined senpai will say that to me."

"Then…"

"I love you… I… love you too senpai."

"Re-really."

"Yes."

"Thank you Mei."

"No, not at all,"

Xxxxxxxx Another Day xxxxxxxx

"HAAA!" Sanada yelled as his sword sliced the straw made dummy in half.

"Wow! Amazing, Sanada-senpai."

"No, I still have a long way to go. The straw dummy is a bit squashed on one side. I need to do a cleaner cut."

"But, isn't it difficult to cut a dummy made out of straws?"

"Yes, but it is thanks to this sword, not my ability." He thrust his sword out, "Minamotonokiyomaru… the cut can rival those of the Kotetsu." (A/N: types of swords.)

"I don't know much about Japanese swords, but it's a good sword isn't it?"

"Yes, it's out family heirloom." He stated proudly. "…But this was made after the last days of the Tokugawa shogunate, so it's not very old." (A/N: I'm no Japanese history expert but it's after 1853)

"But just from looking at it, it seems like an amazing sword. It feels like it contains a demonic aura…"

"Japanese swords are mysterious objects. Despite some swords are made to cut people, this amazing beauty within them will attract people towards them."

"Wow, amazing, I feel like I can understand a bit."

"Hmm…" He sounded a tad bit surprised. "Why is that?"

"The creators of the swords have put their heart into making them. And also they could save many lives, depending on the wielder of the swords."

"Well said. You talk like those who are walking the path of swordsmanship. I'm amazed."

"This is because I'm always with you senpai. You say a lot of stuff, and I pick some of it up as I listened."

"No, it's your honest heart that made you said so."

"By the way…" He began awkwardly when Mei was about to protest again, "today, my father, mother, and my older brother is at home…" (A/N: oh god)

"Eh? EH? Umm…" Mei stuttered, feeling heat creep up her cheeks.

"My father, mother, and brother will come home." Sanada looked outside and said, "They will be home soon. When everyone is here, I want to introduce you to them."

"In-introduce!?"

"It's proper for one to introduce the person that he is going out with."

"Well… it's true… but-" She wanted to say that people only introduce their partner to the parents is when they were about to get married but she was yet again cut off.

"In the following day, I will go and introduce myself to your parents."

"…It feels like the matter has been blown larger."

"There's no need to worry. The fact that we are dating are kept in the open."

"H-hai…" Mei sweat dropped. She didn't want to say her boyfriend was too serious and old fashioned for his own good but she feared the events that were going to follow after this.

A/N: In Japan, it is norm for the girlfriend of this so and so guy from a sports club to be the manager of that club… so they can be together more. And when girls wants to approach a guy, she applies for manager of that club if she can't become a member herself (ooh the corniness, Idk, I've never fallen in love so I can't say, but I can't understand these young people falling for girls one by one in mangas and games… and in real life)

* * *

Well Since it was 1200+ votes, I don't mind doing a few more scenes.

For Sanada, there are two videos on Nico Nico Douga than span more than 20min each for Sanada. Now I know that they are not the only scenes (with no options to direct conversation) in the games and there are probably many routes they can take to reach that ending. But below are the ones that will kind of take you through one storyline. The maker of the video only selected some things and stuck it in there. (again I don't know much since I don't have the game)

(www)nicovideo(dot)jp/watch/sm1858403 (PART I)

(www)nicovideo(dot)jp/watch/sm1858403 (PART II)

**Sanada Genishirou's Date by the sea side**

Youtube (dotcom) /watch?v=kvYIzn19cb4

The tramcar rang its whistle as Mei ran towards the station. She saw the man she was looking for waiting outside the gates and she waved towards him. "Sanada senpai! Good morning!"

"Good morning Mei, you are exactly on time."

"Last night I was preparing so I slept late. I thought I wasn't going to be able to wake up on time!"

Sanada laughed. "Looks like you were able to pull it off."

"Yes, thank god I wasn't late."

"Then let's go."

"Yes."

Xxxxxxxx Beach xxxxxxxx

"We arrived faster than I thought." Sanada muttered. The sound of waves rapped against the shores and the seagulls could be heard in the distance. It was the perfect weather for an outing such as the beach.

"I told you the place was close."

"That's right."

"There are probably a lot of people other than us who came here so we better go find a spot quickly."

"Mei, there's no need to worry about that, I've already made my move."

"Eh?"

"Here, let's go."

Sanada pressed onwards and curious, Mei followed beside him. Before long, she spotted 5 Rikkai regulars. Yanagi, Yagyuu, Jackal, Niou-senpai, and Kirihara-kun.

"It's not bad to go to places like this to relax ourselves sometimes." Yagyuu said after their greetings.

Yanagi agreed. "Thought the tasks are simple and straightforward, our fatigue level were about to reach the peak."

"It's great that Sanada came up with this idea." Said Jackal.

"That's right! But I never imagined the vice-captain would call me up to go on a trip."

"And he even called the girl from the festival committee, for Sanada that's something." Mei Laughed at the comment by the trickster.

"She's the one who told me of this place so I contacted everyone to come." Sanada explained. (A/N: Where's Marui and Yuki? T.T Two of my fav Rikkai characters… sigh)

"Oh, I didn't know that, thanks Mei" Niou waved.

"Thanks!" Kirihara grinned.

"I didn't do anything," Mei said, embarrassed.

Sanada turned to Mei. "Everyone is enjoying their time here because of you. My thanks."

"No-not at all."

"Vice captain Sanada!" Akaya interrupted. "What are you doing? Let's begin!"

"I understand. We'll come soon. You guys begin without us."

"Roger!" Akaya saluted, and the group walked away.

"Mei, what is it? Are you not feeling well?"

"N-no I'm fine."

"Is that right." Sanada glanced towards his teammates. "Looks like Akaya and them are going to are going to split the watermelon. If you're not feeling ill then come with us."

"Yes… I'll come afterwards."

"I'll wait for you there."

"Yes." She watched as the vice captain trod though the sand. 'Sanada-senpai invited me because everyone was coming together. I guess I was expecting too much…' She sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You don't look too happy." Niou-senapi commented when he spotted Mei alone looking off at the sea.

"Niou-senpai," She whipped around, recollecting her thoughts "did I look… depressed?"

"That's right. You even look glum right now."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not confronting you or anything. And the one that should apologize is us."

"Eh?"

"We're intruding your date with Sanada right?"

"N-Noo!?"

"There's no need for you to hide it. But don't blame this on Sanada. He's doing the best he could."

"I knew, don't worry."

"I knew it, you really are a good girl." He smiled.

"I'm not as good as senpai thinks." Mei smiled back.

"I want to say 'it's not true'… but the conversation will go in a circle again so I won't."

Mei giggled. "You're right."

"Oh, and Mei, Sanada went towards the rock cliff alone."

"Really?"

"Why do you go as well?" Niou gave a sly smile.

"B-but-"

"If you two stay here, there will be no opportunity for the two of you to talk alone together. I won't disrupt you too so just go."

"Thank you very much." Mei smiled, and she left her sad expression behind.

"No problem."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sanada senpai."

"Mei, how did you know I was here?"

"eehh… I didn't see you around so I thought you might be by the rock cliffs here…" she lied. "I told you that I came here before didn't I?"

"So you knew approximately where everything was and searched for me from the places you knew."

"Hai."

"Is it alright that you're not hanging out with everyone else?"

"It's alright, I was playing with them until now and I'm feeling like I want to sit down and gaze at the sea."

"Well, then why do we go to that shady place over there and talk together."

"Hai senpai," Mei followed him to the place he pointed.

"The school festival will start soon." Remarked. (A/N: You prepare for the festival for 2 weeks. The actual festival is only for a day I think.)

"You're right."

"The preparations are about to end but if we get sloppy here then we will get no where."

"Yes."

"We must put more energy into the preparations that before."

"Let's work hard senpai."

"Yeah…" They remained in silence for some time both of them suddenly feeling rather awkward.

"It's the first time for us to talk alone in such a quiet place isn't it?"

"Y-yeah, you're right."

"Senpai, thank you so much for last time."

"That time?"

"When we went shopping together for supplies…" (A/N:She gets bugged by a pervert... typical)

"Oh that, I said this last time as well, you shouldn't have to thank me. If I was with you then nothing would have happened."

"No-"

"I'm sorry for that time."

"No…" they feel in to silence again and this time Sanada broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I invited all the regulars to the sea."

"Eh? Yeah…"

"They were becoming more exhausted after so many days of hard work. And I thought it would be more fun with more people around."

"You're right."

"are you having fun?"

"…when we arrived at the sea I was so surprised when I saw everyone here. When you phoned me, you didn't tell me anything."

"I apologize."

"But it was fun being with everyone."

"That's great."

"Senpai… can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Did you invite me because I was a festival manager?"

"Th-that's right. You worked hard as well. Of course you were invited."

"So it was because of that after all…" Mei sighed.

"What is it? Did I say something wrong?" he asked, looking a little troubled.

"…no…"

"To tell you the truth… I didn't invite you just because you were a volunteer…"

"Eh?"

Sanada took a step closer. "To tell you the truth, I only wanted to in-" he stopped midway when he heard some sounds.

'Akaya, don't push me!'

'I can't see from over here.'

'If you push me too much, we'll be discovered by Sanada.'

'Then trade places with me.'

'I don't want to.'

'Cheap!'

"JACKAL! AKAYA! What are you two doing there!" Sanada yelled.

"UWA!" Jackal yelled.

"SHIT!"

"Listening in to other people's conversation… you guys have slackened!"

"Akaya, let's run for it!"

"Yeah!"

"You're not getting away you idiots!"

They dashed off at demonic speeds of the godly tennis players. And Sanada, the vice captain of the number one Rikkai tennis team, began the chase several seconds behind but was narrowing the distance between them each step of the way, all the while emitting a fierce, inhumanly aura. (But no, all of this Mei was completely unaware of…)

"Sanada senpai went to chase them… and he was about to say something too…" She heard footsteps approaching and turned around. (Completely missing what the demon was going to do with the two rascals.)

"Sorry, I've tried to stop the two of them but…" Niou apologized.

"Ah, Niou senpai,"

"Were you able to talk with Sanada even for a bit?"

"Yes,"

"That's great."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The sun is about to disappear." Sanada observed. "Why don't we start heading back now?"

"You're right." Yanagi said.

"Jackal and Akaya will carry all the garbage and the bags to the station. Is that clear?" Sanada glared.

"Hai…" They answered glumly.

"None of you have forgotten anything? Then let us go."

* * *

Sanada is not bad. He's much better with the girl than I had imagined. XD

Question. Do you like my sarcastic inserts? Because if you don't want them, I'm not going to include it in future translations.

**Next Winner (Victim)**: Yuuta-905 Anyone has the youtube video for Yuuta? If not, I'll have to use those from Niconico douga.

Akutsu- 249

Kamio -168

Kirihara-134

Marui – 53

Sengoku – 34

Eiji-21

Oishi -17

Tachibana – 10

Oshitari-10

Saeki -7

Renji-7

Yukimura -6

Shinji-5

Ryoma- 4

Sanada -3 (…again too?)

Jirou - 2 (Sleeps a lot)

Tezuka -1

Shishido – 1

Hiyoshi-1

Atobe-1

* * *

_Rules, posted again and again._

**ONE VOTE per REVIEW. I take multiple votes. But one vote per review. Anonymous reviewers accepted**.

Because I like reviews

Because it's a hassle to process when there's like 5 in one review

If you really want to see a character, you can by following the rules below

It works that way because, say one person wants to see Momoshiro really badly but there's like already 10 for Oishi. Then this dedicated person could spare 3 min sending me more than 10 reviews than this person wins. The winner will have the votes reduced to 0 and recounting begins again.

**Keep in mind that there's no guarantee that I can find the video. **

But if you stick more than one vote in a single review, I'm not going to count it because that's not fair for people that want to see a character badly.

**Review please, or vote!**

**ONE**

**VOTE**

**per**

**REVIEW**

**ONLY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Multiple votes through multiple reviews please (read reasons above)**

Thank you,

Firey

Published:02/02/09


	10. Akutsu Jin

Just like Tezuka and Ryoma, Akutsu is a tough nut to crack. So there is a hundred percent ending and a normal ending. I believe this is the normal ending.

* * *

**Gakuensai no Ooujisama**

**Akutsu Jin's Normal Ending**

Youtube(dotcom) /watch?v=qyxd311sDic

Xxxxxxxx Bonfire xxxxxxxx

"The joyful school festival has finally come to an end!" Kentarou's voice is heard through the announcement. "Lastly, the festival will come to a close with ballroom dancing hosted for our volunteers and staff members!"

"Dancing…" Mei muttered quietly to herself. "I've got the instructions for them but I don't think I can pull it off."

(footsteps, as usual.) "Hey." He gave a cold greeting.

"Ah, Akutsu-senpai."

"I have something to say. Follow me." He walked off without waiting for her response.

"Uh, ha-hai" she quickly ran after her senpai.

Xxxxxxxx Plaza xxxxxxxx

"Akutsu-senpai, what did you want to talk about?"

"You. Why are you always hanging around me?"

"…Was I being a bother to you?"

"Yeah, you are annoying."

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to trouble you…" Mei backed away, turning to leave.

"Stop."

"eh?"

"I'm saying that you're being aggravating by hanging around me without making things clear."

"C-clear?"

"Make yourself clear. You don't get it do you?"

Mei blinked, becoming more confused.

"In short, you… become my woman."

"Eh? EEEH?"

"What are you so shocked about?" he glared.

"eh, senpai… really? Me?"

"What?"

"I'm fine with that… but won't I be a nuisance to you senpai?"

"Meaning?"

Mei looked away. "Do you really want a girl around you who you don't even like?"

He huffed "I never said that."

"Then senpai, do you really…?"

"W-wait! Why are you going to that conclusion!?"

"…I'm wrong?"

"…you … did this on purpose! With me!" He accused.

"I want to know senpai's feelings."

"What's the point?"

"I will be relieved."

"…then you can be reassured."

"Eh? Then you mean…"

He smirked. "….that's right. Don't make me say any more." (A/N: Perfect ending will probably have something that follows this.)

"Yes, I understand. I'm so happy, senpai."

"Sure." He closed his eyes.

Xxxxxxxx Another Day xxxxxxxx

Yamabuki middle school. Classroom.

"What the hell are you smirking about?"

"Senpai, have you ever regretted that you came to this school?"

"Shut up."

"Senpai, you like Mont. Blanc right?" (Mont Blanc aux marrons; a French pastry)

"Yeah, so what?"

"This Mont. Blanc uses good chestnuts!"

"…from the Tanba region?"

"You're right." Mei smiled.

"You won't know it's good until you eat it."

"It's good. I promise."

"Your promise doesn't mean anything."

"Here you are, mont. Blanc"

"Hmph, the appearance is a pass."

"It's delicious!"

He took a bite. "Hmm, it's good."

"See? I wasn't wrong."

"…this time."

"Senpai, you like Mont. Blanc right?"

"…You just said the same thing before."

"Mont. Blanc or me, which do you like better?"

He glared. "What!?"

"Please tell me." She looked at him seriously.

"They are two different things!"

"What if you compare them anyway?"

"Mon……" he began, but smirked as he glanced at her reaction. "You, alright? You."

"What about me?" she smirked back.

"You, what the hell are you trying to pull?"

"But senpai… you haven't even said it once yet…" (A\N: what happens in the perfect ending then? I wonder)

"che…" he looked away. "I don't need to say it."

"I won't know."

"You really want me to say it don't you?"

"Yes."

"hmph. Do you really think I would say such a thing? That I love you…"

"Ah…"

"Che, I didn't say anything."

"Yes. I heard it but I didn't hear anything."

"Forget it."

"Never." She grinned.

"Che, do whatever the heck you want."

"Yes, of course."

* * *

I'm just blanking out at this computer screen here…

Conclusion: Anyone who wants to go out with this guy needs guts

UP: 17/07/09


	11. Kamio Akira

**Gakuensai no Ooujisama**

**Kamio Akira's Ending**

Youtube(dotcom) /watch?v=mFbcksO7-GY

Xxxxxxxx Bonfire xxxxxxxx

"Dance huh," Mei sighed. "I do have the steps memorized but what should I do…"

She heard footsteps and Mei turned around to face the approaching figure. "I finally found you Mei" Kamio greeted.

"Ah, Akira-kun!" Mei smiled.

"Umm… that uhh…" he blushed and scratched his cheek, "w-would you dance with me?"

"Huh? Is it fine with me as your partner?"

"Of course! So… is that a yes?"

"Yeah, let's dance."

XXX

"Akira-kun, you're so good at dancing!"

"Really? I'm doing my best to follow so I'm still not on the rhythem yet."

"Is this your first time?" Mei asked, surprised.

"Yeah… I just memorized the steps last night." He replied, embarrassed.

"Wow, you have talent Akira-kun!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" she smiled.

"Umm… you… uhhh…" he began.

"What is it?"

"Do you have someone that you uhh… like?"

"Huh!?"

"Ah! Sorry, asking you this so suddenly…"

"…Do I have to say it?"

"N-no! You don't have to if you don't want to…"

"But why ask me this?"

"uhh, I was trying to say… what I've been meaning to tell you is…"

"uh-huh?"

"… I…" he suddenly looked determined. "I like you! Please go out with me!"

"Eh!?"

"uhh… no?" Kamio muttered weakly.

"No, that's not it."

"Eh!? That means…!"

"I… I like you too Akira-kun, so … yes." Mei blushed.

"Th-that's great!" He exclaimed joyfully.

"Ah, Akira-kun…"

"Thank you!"

"N-no… I'm happy too…"

"Let's dance more! Let's up the rhythm."

"S-sure."

"Grab on to my hands, I'm going to raise the rhythm!" He pulled.

"A-Akira-kun!" Mei yelled, alarmed.

Xxxxxxxx Another Day xxxxxxxx

Autumn, both of them on a bike

"It really is autumn now." He muttered, gazing at the scenery.

"The colors of the leaves are beautiful…" she agreed.

"You're not tired are you?"

"I'm fine. You're slowing yourself to my pace after all."

He chuckled. "Well, if you don't watch me I would raise the rhythm on my own without knowing."

"Today, you're going at my rhythm." Mei giggled.

"Yeah, this kind of rhythm is not bad either."

"Akira-kun, are you going to become the captain of the tennis club?"

"Yeah, probably…. Since Tachibana-san chose me to…"

"I've been thinking…"

"What is it?"

"Could I still become the tennis club's manager now?"

"Huh? You?"

Mei nodded. "I know this is a bad time probably… But I want to help you, even if it's just a little bit."

"That sounds great!"

"Huh? It's okay then?"

"Of course! Everyone from the tennis club wants to thank you for your hard work at the school festival. No one would oppose if you want to become our manager…"

"R-really? I'm happy."

"and especially… the person who is the most delighted about it would be me." He blushed.

"eh?"

"It's true. Uhh…. To have someone I like supporting me all the way… of course I am happy."

"Thanks."

"From now on… please be there for me all the time."

Mei nodded.

"Well then," Kamio yelled out. "let's raise the rhythm."

"Ah! Wait up!" Mei called out to the disappearing bike.

"I'm in the rhythm!"

* * *

Gaaagggg… I'm not sure how many more of this I can stand.

Sorry for the long hiatus. It's not that I didn't have time before; I just couldn't swallow the cheese. **Poll is closed** until the four that I noted is completed. That means there are Yuuta and Kirihara left.

A review is always appreciated. (To make me think that swallowing this cheese is worth it lol)

Firey

UP: 17/07/09


End file.
